Spin The Bottle
by swedishsweetheart
Summary: The Lost girls night out, takes a new turn. Takes place during season 2 with the exception that Boone never died.


"You're lying!" Claire said, suspiciously.

Shannon's face fell, "Okay, so I've never slept with Colin Farrell, but I would so do it if I got the chance"

Claire didn't question the truth in that statement.

"Why have every woman I've ever meet been attracted to bad guys?" Kate cut in, questionly.

"You're the one to speak," Shannon replied sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're so attracted to Sawyer that even a blind man would see it," Shannon giggled.

Kate turned to Sun for support but she just shrouded her shoulders, then she looked at Claire who sat next to her in the circle they had formed around the fire but there was no support showing in her eyes either.

"Shannon's right. It's bloody obvious"

Kate blushed and embarrassed by her reaction she felt like disappearing through the earth wouldn't be so bad. Instead she took a large zip of the alcohol that the girls had managed to steal with them. It had been Shannon's idea to have a "Girls night out" and somehow, God knows how, she had persuaded the rest of the girls from the "core group" to jump on the joy train. Kate didn't deny the fact that they had fun, but she was nowhere ready to be one of the girls who talked about crushes and stuff like that, it had never been her.

"He's hot. Period. My lips are sealed"

Claire nodded supportively, "Got it! Let's do something else"

"What do you have in mind," Sun asked.

"Spin the Bottle!" Shannon exclaimed.

"What bottle?"

Sun looked really confused, she couldn't see a bottle. Little did she know that Shannon was talking about a game that was called that way. Later, when the girls talked about the evening, she blamed it on the booze, but truthfully – she had never even played that game.

Shannon ignored her, "We go get the men and then we do it"

All the girls looked unsurely at her, not really liking the idea.

Shannon snapped, "If you're to scared too –"she trailed off, standing up quickly. "You guys are no fun"

"Hey! Don't you dare calling me boring!" Claire said with an angry tone, "Come on Kate and Sun. It could be fun."

Sun gave in when she saw the stubbornness that was showing in Claire's eyes and when Sun was in on it, Kate automatically had to since she didn't want to be left out.

They got all the boys, after minutes of arguing. The men were more difficult to persuade since they hadn't been drinking anything. Especially Sawyer, but after promising him that he would get some alcohol he came along.

First, they drank some more, in order to be drunk enough to dare to do the things that came up. Unfortunally, they all drank so much that they would do practically anything.

Shannon gave everyone a big smile, which was unusual, and said "We have to decide something that the person who spins has to do with the one the bottle points at"

"Kiss!" Boone cheered, "Kissing!"

"Since my dear brother made the suggestion he should start, right girls?"

All the girls nodded enthustiacly.

"Wait. If the bottle points at St Jack here, does that mean they have to kiss?" Sawyer smirked.

"Yeah"

Boone didn't look so sure anymore.

The bottle spun, lap after lap around. When the bottle got past each and every man they sighed of relief. The girls held their breaths, who were going to be the lucky one?

It stopped.

All eyes were pointed at her, Claire; she was going to kiss Boone.

It was completely silent, to her frustration. Slowly she crawled towards him. Smiling he kissed her gently on her lips but the alcohol – which made her turned on – made her grab him around his neck to kiss him more deeply. The silence was now replaced by cheers, especially from Sawyer. The kiss was broken first when Shannon forced them too.

"I choose Jack to spin now" Claire announced.

Jack took the bottle hesitantly, "What do you want me to do? "

"Well doc, since you probably never have been kissed…" Sawyer begun, "I say, kissing for two minutes"

It was obvious that Sawyer was satisfied with how the night had turned out.

The bottle spun again, until it stopped…

…pointing at Sawyer.

"Oh no"

The End


End file.
